Electrical connectors for connecting a contact of a board, such as an integrated circuit board, to a corresponding contact of another board are known in the electronics industry. An example of such a connector is an interconnect-socket comprising an isolating rigid substrate having resilient conductive elements disposed in a desired array to provide electrical connection between the substrate surfaces,
During assembly, the socket is stacked between the printed circuit boards. The printed circuit board contact pads align with the interconnect-socket conductive elements, force is applied to the printed circuit boards and the interconnect-socket and circuit boards are secured together.
The manufacturing of the interconnect-socket involves complicated high-pressure injection molding techniques. The assembly also requires delicate adjusting and aligning of the conductive elements to both circuit boards. It would be advantageous to provide connecting means between electronic component carrying boards and a method of fabrication thereof, which simplifies the design configuration and fabrication of electrical connection between electronic component carrying boards.